


Masterpiece

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blindfolds, Come Marking, Dom/sub, Dominant Hux, Established Relationship, Human Furniture, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sadism, Scratching, Spanking, Submissive Kylo Ren, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Hux turns Kylo into a work of art.





	

This was the hardest part. Kylo loved it – he really, truly did, but patience did not come easily to him. The odd, warm feeling he got from submitting to someone else’s wishes, allowing someone else to fully control him in a way he himself could not manage was worth it, but he still struggled with the waiting part. Hux so loved to make him wait. This time he was naked, on hands and knees, focusing only on breathing steadily, keeping as still as he could, and the polished boots resting on his back.

Hux had settled on the couch in his quarters, opting for its comfort as he finished his work for the night considering what he had Kylo doing. He hadn’t taken his eyes off the datapad once since he’d been satisfied by Kylo’s compliance. Kylo didn’t know how long he’d been braced in this position, only that his knees had begun to ache some time ago. Ignoring the pain was easy enough, he’d never had trouble with that, but the waiting was still eating at him. How long exactly did Hux plan to ignore him?

The boots shifted then, Hux uncrossing and then recrossing his ankles the other way. He paused, taking a deep drink of the brandy Kylo had poured for him earlier, left on the table beside the couch. Kylo barely stopped himself from letting out an annoyed huff. Of course Hux had a moment to spare for his precious drink. It was a petty thought and Kylo knew it, but that didn’t stop it from happening.

“You’re squirming,” Hux said, with as much disinterest as if he’d been commenting on the weather.

Kylo took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he brought his focus back to the moment. He always started to fidget when his thoughts wandered and Hux, damn him, always noticed. It didn’t seem to matter what Hux was doing or how little attention he was paying Kylo; he _always_ knew. As if he were the one who could read minds.

 _It’s because he_ is _paying attention to you._ The thought came unbidden, both welcoming and frightening. Welcoming because, even though he doubted it, Kylo so badly wanted it to be true and cherished every reminder. Frightening, though, because of those doubts that never truly left. He was half convinced every time Hux summoned him that this was it, this was the moment he called it off, told Kylo he was too much to handle and that he wasn’t interested in trying with someone who disobeyed so often. It hadn’t happened yet, and Hux always insisted it never would, but that didn’t mean Kylo could stop fearing it.

“Ren.” The crisp word brought Kylo back to the present, another warning to keep still. It was always ‘Ren’ when he was being bad.

“You need to focus on what you’re doing. I want you steady enough to eat off of,” Hux continued, and oh, the image that brought was altogether surprisingly alluring.

Kylo forced himself still, truly pushing his distracting thoughts away. He didn’t need those. What he needed to do was stay focused, control his breathing, and hold onto the sensations around him so he could please Hux. He closed his eyes and focused on his senses, on the moment. The hard heels of boots digging into his back: strangely pleasant. The ache in his knees: not pleasant, but not concerning either. His breathing: rhythmic and calm. He could lose himself in this, in _serving_ , in the quiet sounds of Hux’s stylus tapping on the datapad and the ever present hum of the Finalizer’s engines beneath that.

This, this was what Kylo loved about it. Well, this wasn’t the only part, but it was the start of it. It was the reason he actually enjoyed things like Hux literally using him as a footstool. The slow sink into a calm he couldn’t seem to find anywhere else, feeling it surround him and take away all those pesky, burdensome thoughts that so quickly turned to powerful emotion. It was like meditation, but oh so much better. Meditation opened Kylo up to the Force around him, allowed him to be swallowed up by the power of it and became nothing but one current in the stream, albeit a powerful one. This, though, allowed him to be even less. To be blissfully nothing. To empty his mind of nothing but another’s wishes and the sensations he was given.

How much time passed after that, Kylo didn’t know. He remained focused on his breathing, staying still, and relishing in the slight dig of Hux’s boots, especially when the General shifted to a more comfortable position. It was an anchor and, when Hux finally removed his legs and sat up properly, Kylo couldn’t control the small, disappointed noise that slipped from his throat.

“There, there, pet,” Hux said, finally switching off the datapad and setting it aside. “You’re so very lovely like this, you know.”

Kylo couldn’t help but shiver at that, watching carefully and holding his position as Hux took another drink. He drained the glass, and Kylo’s gaze caught the movement of Hux’s throat as he swallowed. He didn’t know Hux’s plan for the night, but, as always, he was eager to find out.

Hux put the empty glass down and looked him over deliberately. “I know how to make you an even lovelier sight, though.”

Kylo didn’t know what that meant, but he was certainly interested. He wanted to ask, but Hux had told him not to speak yet unless he needed to ask to stop. Otherwise, he was to wait until it was time to beg, and it was still much too early for that; it took a lot more than this to break him.

“Wait here,” Hux commanded, then walked off.

Kylo stayed put but turned his head to watch, suddenly aware of the slight ache in his knees again. Hux walked over towards the bed, stopping at the dresser and pulling out some sort of folded black cloth. He then shook it out, spreading what seemed to be a spare sheet on the floor. Kylo tipped his head to the side in confusion. Hux then pulled out the blindfold Kylo recognized so well, setting it aside as he started stripping his outer uniform quickly, not teasingly. Hux removed all but his undershirt and briefs, stopping to slip on a pair of sleep pants, much to Kylo’s dismay. Hux then sat on the bed and beckoned Kylo forward.

“Crawl to me, pet,” he said, eyes dark and smile predatory.

Kylo did without hesitation, ignoring the stiff soreness in his joints, his cock stirring slightly with interest. He’d been half-hard when Hux had stripped him and first set his booted feet on Kylo’s back, but it had faded in the time it took Hux to finish his reports. Now, though, Kylo had a feeling that wouldn’t be a problem.

He arranged himself in the middle of the sheet, his right side facing towards Hux at Hux’s instruction. The blindfold was then tied, plunging the world into darkness and earning Hux a quiet sound of appreciation. Kylo hadn’t been sure about it at first, but the blindfold had become a favourite prop of his. It made it so much easier to ignore everything else, to sink even deeper into that blissful state that only Hux could put him in. He could feel blood pooling in his groin already and they hadn’t even started.

“You’re beautiful, darling,” Hux said silkily, and Kylo could hear him retrieving something from the nightstand. “But I’m going to turn you into a piece of art.”

A crackling noise that may have been a sparkstick, followed by an agonizing stretch where nothing happened. Then, just as Kylo was about to break the rule about speaking yet, an unexpected splash of _hot_ hit his back. Kylo cried out, unsure of exactly what Hux was using on him. It _burned_ , the liquid solidifying quickly into a solid mass that felt like it was going to meld with his skin, as if it were burrowing in below the surface.

Hux gave him a moment, likely gauging Kylo’s feelings on the sensation, before doing it again, a bigger splash this time. Kylo groaned, deciding that oh, yes, he did like this, very much. So hot it was just the right amount of painful, fading into still hot but delicious pleasure.

“Do you like that, pet?” Hux asked, and Kylo answered with a wordless moan of approval.

Hux chuckled and that was all the warning Kylo got before a long line of the scalding heat ran down his back. Kylo bit back an embarrassingly loud groan, only for it to escape on the next line, the thick liquid spilling over his ribs and dripping down – ah, that was what the sheet was for then.

The liquid splashed over him more frequently, seemingly without any sort of pattern. Kylo cried out each time it hit, panting heavily. He curled his back downward when Hux poured another blazing line right along his spine. Fuck. Hux then paused, confusing Kylo until nails scored down his sides. He gasped and shuddered, relishing in the delicious pain as Hux scratched over some of the unoccupied areas on his back. There wasn’t much left, he thought, but it was so hard to tell, his skin so warm and sensitive that it felt like none had been left untouched by sensation.

Hux stopped again and Kylo was sure he was assessing his handiwork. He didn’t have long to consider the idea, though, before a bare palm smacked his ass. Kylo jolted forward, moaning at the unexpected slap. Another smack followed, then another, and then Kylo lost count, too lost in the blissful hurt. Kylo didn’t remember when he’d gotten hard again, but he was painfully so now, his cock bouncing with every hit to his ass. Hux smoothed his hand over the raw flesh, Kylo whimpering in response, and then gave the same treatment to the other cheek.

When Hux finally finished, Kylo was sweaty and shaking, nearly ready to beg for Hux to touch him. Hux, however, apparently had other plans, and when a splash of hot liquid hit the sensitized skin of Kylo’s ass, he _howled_. That _hurt_ , and Kylo felt his cock leak, precome dripping onto the sheet below. Another splash to the other cheek and he couldn’t stop whining. It was so much, not quite too much, but enough that Hux must have noticed.

“Shh, you’re okay,” Hux said, his voice warm and soft as he slid a soothing hand down the back of Kylo’s thigh. “I think you’ve had enough time on your knees, darling. Turn over and sit for me. Legs apart.”

Kylo nodded; yes, that did sound good. He’d all but forgotten about the pain in his knees with so much else to occupy his senses, but it all came back as soon as he moved. Hux kept a comforting hand on Kylo the entire time, Kylo’s movements slowed by the soreness and the strange sensation of the hardened liquid pulling on his skin with every shift. His ass stung, but this was significantly better on his knees. Once he was settled, seated with his legs spread wide, he heard Hux hum thoughtfully.

“So hard already,” he said, the roughened tone giving away his own arousal. “How desperate will you be by the time I’m finished, I wonder?”

Another drop of heat, this time on his chest, and Kylo hissed. It was easier to take here, the skin fresh and ready for punishment, and Hux was drawing out the time between hits again. Kylo leaned back, bracing himself on his hands, and was rewarded with a stream down his stomach, the liquid dripping down dangerously close to his groin. The nearby heat sent a pulse through his cock, and Kylo moaned, his head lolling back. A few more drips, some in lines and some individual splashes, and another hit near his cock had his hips twitching up as he cried out. Despite his lack of vision, he could somehow feel Hux’s smirk at the wanton display.

Hux spattered more drops along his upper chest, and then one dripped so close to his nipple that Kylo nearly screamed, his hips moving of their own accord again. He needed more, needed something, needed Hux to touch him.

“Hux, please,” he whimpered, voice quiet and hesitant at breaking his silence.

“What was that?” Another hot splash. “I didn’t hear you.”

“ _Please_ , Hux, I need you,” he said, louder this time, shame long melted away like the drips Hux was peppering him with.

“What is it you need, pet?” A burning trail ran down his hip. “You have to ask for it.”

“I need to come, _please_ , anything, touch me, let me come, please, Hux-”

That must have been enough because Hux’s warm hand closed around his aching cock, interrupting his babbling. Kylo moaned, hips stuttering up as Hux smeared precome down and then started stroking in earnest. A swat to his thigh stopped Kylo’s movement, so he let himself lean back further, fingers clutching at the sheet, and take what Hux gave him, shuddering and moaning with every firm stroke.

Hux didn’t pick up his pace, despite Kylo urging him on, just continuing with the same strong, even pulls. Kylo was so fucking close, just lacking that extra bit to throw him over the edge. He squirmed, unpermitted to move his hips, his feet tensing and relaxing uselessly to avoid kicking in frustration. A steady stream of nonsense, most of it being ‘please’, ‘Hux’, and ‘more’, flowed from his mouth unchecked, only to be interrupted and turned into a loud moan when another line of the hot liquid poured across his chest. Another followed, close to his cock, and Kylo’s couldn’t help but thrust his hips up, his back bowing, coming hard all over his own chest and stomach. Hux stroked him through it, only stopping when Kylo started to tremble from the overstimulation.

“Good boy,” Hux said, and Kylo felt like beaming, his mind pleasantly floaty.

Then he felt Hux’s hands going for the knot that kept the blindfold secured. Kylo jerked back and shook his head; it wasn’t time yet.

“No?” Kylo could practically hear Hux’s raised eyebrow as he pulled away.

“Want you first.” Speaking was hard – he was so calm and satiated that it took effort, but he wanted, _needed_ , to take care of Hux before he was done.

A moment of silence, Hux considering. “If that’s you what you want, then. Shall I have your mouth?”

Kylo answered for him, clumsily leaning forward until his hands found Hux’s hips and began moving pants and underclothes out of the way. He groped blindly for Hux’s cock, finding it painfully hard, and then immediately took it into his mouth. Kylo ran his tongue over the head, then along the underside as he took Hux deeper with every bob of his head.

“Fuck,” Hux hissed, a hand coming down to tangle in Kylo’s hair. “You’re so good at this.”

The praise made Kylo shudder all over again, but he kept his focus on Hux. Despite the hand in his hair, Hux let him control the pace and depth. Kylo sucked eagerly, if a bit sloppily, taking Hux into his throat as often as he could without choking. He pulled back, lapping at the head, then took Hux all the way down again, swallowing around him.

Hux moaned out a curse, then gently pulled Kylo off, holding him firmly but not painfully by the hair. Kylo could hear the sound of Hux’s other hand gliding along his slick cock, stroking himself with fervor. Kylo felt his spent cock twitch at that, but he ignored it and relished in the sounds of Hux’s pleasure.

“You don’t even know how you look right now, do you?” It was a question, but one Kylo knew he wasn’t expected to answer; Hux always started talking when he was close. “You’re gorgeous. You really are. _Fuck_. You always are, but like this? I can’t wait until you see yourself, my lovely, see what I’ve done to you – _nngh_ – if only I could get a portrait of you like this.”

Kylo shivered and felt blood rush to his cheeks at Hux’s words of praise, and Hux must have seen and liked that. Hux moaned, the sound of his hand stuttering, and then Kylo felt come streak over his neck and chest. Kylo tipped his head back further in an attempt to be alluring. Hux cursed quietly between panting breaths, releasing Kylo’s hair as they both took a moment to recover, Kylo falling back onto his elbows to avoid the effort of holding himself up.

A short time later, Hux slipped the blindfold off, giving Kylo a moment to adjust. Kylo blinked around blearily, the light causing his eyes to water as he took in Hux’s crouching form. He was flushed, certainly still coming down from his own orgasm, but currently more concerned with the mess of a man on the floor in front of him. Kylo looked down, then, finally taking in the state of his own body. Streaks and spots of red – was that wax? The candle burning merrily off to the side seemed to suggest so – covered his entire torso, seemingly with no rhyme or reason to them. Over that, his and Hux’s come spattered from his neck down to his stomach. On his back, there would be more wax and the scratch marks, and his ass must be deep red as well. In his hazy state, he could perhaps see why Hux liked it so much: he looked utterly _defiled_.

Kylo sat up a little more, trying to reach Hux but stopped himself when he remembered the mess on his skin. But Hux knew what he wanted, started stoking gently over his legs and arms while cooing endearments, telling him how well he’d done and how beautiful he looked. Kylo relaxed, slumping and surrendering to the warm haze that filled his mind and the feel on Hux’s hands on his skin. Hux went to fetch a cloth and a glass of water as soon as Kylo assured him he’d be okay in the interim, then started wiping the come off as Kylo downed the glass. Next, the gentle picking off of the wax, leaving his skin feeling raw and sensitive all over again, like it was new. That took time and Kylo couldn’t help but nuzzle at whatever parts of Hux he could reach, seeking the touch and affection that always came after.

Hux managed to finish, despite Kylo making it difficult for him, then gently ordered the Knight to get into bed while he cleaned up. Kylo went, wincing a little; he’d feel this when he trained tomorrow. Once he was settled, he watched as Hux bunched up the sheet, trapping the little flakes of wax inside, and then went to deposit it in the garbage chute rather than the laundry.

“You still can’t stand to make a mess, can you, Hux?” Kylo asked teasingly, the loopy feeling urging him on despite Hux rolling his eyes. “Well… unless it’s on me.”

Kylo’s mouth twisted up a little into a lopsided grin and Hux paused, looking at Kylo with a strange expression. He walked over, stripping himself of his remaining clothes, then climbed into bed, pulling Kylo’s head into his lap. Kylo nuzzled against his thigh, sighing contentedly when one of Hux’s hands dug into his hair. Even with the rawness of his skin and the soreness he felt all over, there were no words for this level of bliss, Kylo thought.

“That wasn’t a mess,” Hux said, voice quiet and serious. “I told you already: that was art.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com) too


End file.
